The Gods of Shinobi
by Kratos 57 naruto
Summary: We came from another world to stop the Otsutsuki but who would have thought a meer game would stop our progress? Haha well, come read on our journey through Aincrad and our experiences on earth. Naruto x Asuna x Yuki


**This a new fanfiction inspired by The God of Sages by Fairy Tail dragon slayer and The God of The Sun for some reason. This story with be a Naruto and SAO crossover so I hope you enjoy what you see. I will make Naruto have Salatiga from my other fanfiction the rising of the two heros and I will be balancing his power with Sasuke. See the end to see our Uchiha's new powers.**

**Prologue**

It was the year 2022 and it was the day the new game sword art online would be release. It was a VRMMORPG that used Full technology created by Akihiko Kayaba. He was a genius in every aspect and his intellect allowed him to create such technology.

Naruto Uzumaki was a former shinobi from the Elemental Nations. After the war ended, he and Sasuke fought at the valley of the end devastating it and the surrounding area. After that they released the infinite tsukiyomi by making the ko seal with their remaining hands. Soon after that, Naruto went on a journey, accompanying Sasuke to collect his truth seeking orbs. The 4 that were still in the land of lightning and the other two that were in Kaguya's dimension.

**Flashback**

"You know Sasuke, shinobi like us are not needed anymore" Naruto started as he looked up to the sky. "Ho?" he chuckled amused by his friends pondering. "I mean, we finally secured world peace and the only thing left is to protect this world from the Otsutsuki" He said while sighing. Sasuke stared at the two moons in front of them.

He pulled out a scroll and gave it to Naruto. "What is this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "One of the scrolls I found in this temple with details on these people. It seems that they travel from world to world to use planets to plant their trees". Naruto raised an eyebrow but gestured for his friend to continue. "We will first go to a place called Earth ,though the travel there might reduce our ages" he explained. Naruto raised an eye brow and kept staring at the satellites. "Tell me about this Earth" he said.

"It is a planet in another dimension with humans that have superior technology but are far weaker than us. Its so bad that it would take 5 of their most professional soldiers to kill a genin" Sasuke explained. Naruto sweat dropped "_that's pathetic"_."They had numerous wars through out their history and I have to say they were far more bloody than the third shinobi war. They only had 2 world wars and the casualties were very high"

Naruto looked down with a frown. "I see" he said. "Population"

"About 8 billion people"

Naruto jumped from where he was seating and pointed at Sasuke in shock. "You are kidding me! That's like a 100 times greater than that of ours. Since there so many and their technology is so advanced , I am assuming they are rapidly running out of Fossil fuels" He pointed out

"That is true but they have found alternatives to produce energy . They use solar panels, uranium (is this the right thing? The stuff used in nuclear power stations) and the force produced by people when walking and running . They also use algae"

"What are solar panels"

"They a flat surfaces that absorb energy from the sun and convert it into electricity. I do not know the full details of how they work though "

"That is so cool! What country will we go to?"

"Japan, it has similar traditions to ours and we use the same language and kanji. Also they had Ninja and Samurai but non had chakra but they did their jobs similar to ours except ninja were obnly merceneries" he explained.

Naruto nodded while grinning before realization fell on his head. "Why are we going to that world when we have to protect this one?"

"I detected Otsutsuki activity and I suspect they are going to consume that planet as well"

"Who is going to protect this one while we are gone"

"Toneri, the guy whose ass you kicked last week"

"Oh yeah him, he put up a decent fight" Naruto shrugged.

Later

"Yo Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the Hokage's office through the window. "Use the damn door!" he yelled as tick marks appeared on his fore head . Naruto scratches the back of his head "Tee hee". "Don't Tee hee me"

"Anyways what does my cute little student need from lil ol' me?" he asked with his eye smile. "Bring everyone here, I have something important I have to explain to all of you" he told him. Kakashi snapped his fingers and an anbu with a crow mask appeared and bowed to both of them before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. "Why did he bow to me?" he asked confused by the sign of respect not that he minded though.

"You are the God of Shinobi you know" he said with an eye smile. Naruto tilted his head "Since when?" . His secretary set up a TV which divided into 4 showing the faces of the different kage. "Hello " Gaara greeted. Mei and Ohnoki merely waved and A threw a tantrum. "What do you want Hokage! Hello Naruto-sama" he did a 180 degree turn in mood. Naruto waved. "There is something we need to discus but we have to wait for my teammates"

"Since the time you like kicked Obito's ass and defeated Kaguya with Sasuke's help " he said lazily causing his former student to sweat drop. "_ Wow , he is so lazy"_

A knock came from the door drawing their attention as Konoha 10 walked in. "Hey guys" Naruto greeted with a beeming smile causing Hinata to blush and look way. Ino waved at him "Hi Naru".

"No shit sherlock"

"_Oh shut it you"_

Kiba and Lee went up to him and gave him manly hugs . "Its been awhile bro where have you been" Kiba asked while grinning. Akamaru barked a greeting as Naruto began petting him. Sakura moved forward and also hugged her teammate. "It really has been awhile Naruto" she whispered causing the blonde to place his hand on her head. "Sasuke really misses you ttebayo!"

"eep!" her face became the personification of red as soon as the magic words left his mouth. After they all gave their greetings with Shino last as usual. BZZZZZTTT! Shino was twitching in annoyance as Hinata was attempting to calm him. "You know I will miss all of you" Naruto started as he the pleasant mood began to deteriorate . This caused everyone to frown and Kakashi listened closely.

"The sage of the six paths was the son of a princess name Kaguya. She came into this world in a blinding light about 10 000 years ago"

"I see but what does this have to do with you leaving?" Sakura asked as she began seeing red. "I was getting to that. This woman was found and served the lord of a land which is now the land of lightning [This drew A's attention but he did not say anything ]. She fell for him and wanted nothing but peace. Long story short , her favourite servant was killed infront of her eyes and she ate the fruit from a forbidden tree called the shinju. It was worshipped as a god and grew from the earth due to the great bloodshed that was caused by war. Once every thousand years this tree would produce a fruit which was forbidden and Kaguya ate it and her chakra increase to astronomical levels." He continued as everyone paid close attention.

"By doing this she knew she risked her old clanmates sensing her and coming to kill her and destroy the EN so she came up with the infinite tsukiyomi. She gave birth to 2 sons who she trained and treated with love while she forbade them from going near the regrown tree. She was mass producing white zetsu and was in preparation of the next chakra fruit to further increase her power. Sadly for her though , her sons the SOSP Hagoromo and Hamura found their lovers in the tree causing them to awaken their legendary do jutsu so she captured Hamura and controlled him but Hagoromo forced the latter to regain control after wounding then healing him"

"She fused with the tree and became what we now know as the 10 tails and I am pretty sure you know what happened after. The most important thing here is her people who she feared" Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "Tell us then young lord why are you leaving if that is the case" Ohnoki asked.

"The EN had a chakra level of 11. Kaguya was a scout and was supposed to report back if the planet's level was over 10 but she did not so she knew her superiors would come for her. I plan on leaving because Sasuke made me aware of Otsutsuki activity in a distant dimension. I want to go stop them and protect you guys by leaving. By Sasuke and I being here, the EN's level is over 30 so they would definitely come if we stay. " he explained.

"I see, so you plan on lowering our level to below 10 right? Considering a lot of shinobi died in the last war" Gaara concluded. "Yes and I will be taking the tailed beasts with me"

No one protested. The room was quiet before Naruto smiled again. " I will protect them, do not worry and I will also save Earth from those monsters. Anyone feared by Kaguya must not be taken lightly so I will have to also ask for small fragments of legendary weapons . I will make a new weapon to help with my endeavour incase things go south"

"Very well, I will have fragments of our legendary swords ready, come by in 10 minutes" Mei said as her face disappeared from the screen. The raikage nodded, "Be here in 10 minutes".

"I will be back" said Tenten as she jumped out the window. "USE THE DOOR GODDAMNIT!" Kakashi roared in anger causing Gaara and Ohnoki to laugh at their fellow Kage's expense. " Be here soon young lad. I will give you Particle Release scrolls"

Narutos eyes widened in shock. "You sure old man! " he asked with an excited lookon his face. Ohnoki nodded. "No fair Naruto-kun, you get to go fight strong opponents while we are stuck here!" yelled Lee. "Don't worry Lee. You will be part of a team I am forming to combat those who will come here. Naruto looked a Konoha 10, you will all be in and Killer bee, Toneri and Gaara will join.

"I accept" the Kazekage said neutrally . "You can count on us" Lee grinned while the others nodded. "Hinata could you give Toneri your eyes, I will regrow yours don't worry" Naruto asked. Hinata was taken back and suspiciously glared at her love interest. "Why?" she asked inquisitively.

"You might fight someone with the rinnegan so the Tenseigan is an absolute necessity" he explained. "Very well" she said. She then reached for her eyes and everyone else looked away. She pulled them out with a yelp . Naruto used his chakra to form an orb around them and sent it to the moon. He then placed his hands on Hinata's sockets giving her new eyes. "There"

"I believe in all of you so please do your best to protect the EN in my presence" Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash of gold heading to Tenten's shop then to the mist village then cloud village then the hidden rock.

**Later**

After saying their farewells and getting their stuff ready, Naruto and Sasuke jumped through a purple portal created by the Uchiha. Also they are 14

**Flashback end**

Naruto looked at his roommate Sasuke who nodded. They both put on their helmets and laid on their beds. "Link Start"

**Aincrad**

They both spawned into the town of beginning. "Wow this is so realistic" Naruto said as he flexed his hand. Naruto was wearing what he was dressed in the game Dragon Blade. Sasuke was also wearing what he was wearing in dragon blade.

Naruto had his Salatiga strapped onto his back. It is a mix between a Katana and a Long sword and could switch formed if needed. Sasuke used his human path to program the game (Yes it can do that. This canon) to let the swords in. The town of beginnings was a large town which had enough space to hold the Tokyo district meaning it can house over 5 000 people. It had large stone paved roads surrounded by street lights. There is a central circular plaza in the city. The north side of the plaza leads to the black iron place which was a large black palace and the greatest structure in the city and the first building one would see.

"I agree , this feels so real" Sasuke responded. Naruto reached into his chakra and sighed in relief. "It is still here." He told Sasuke who smirked and began walking to explore the city. "Ja ne" he said as he waved and kept walking. Naruto smiled and walked down the street looking at the various people in the area who were giving him weird looks. "I wonder what is them" he asked himself outloud. "Maybe it's the ridiculous amounts of orange you are wearing" said an unfamiliar voice.

Naruto turned and saw two gentleman grinning at him. The first one had appearance of a ridiculously handsome protagonist from some fantasy animation. The other one was dude that looked like a wandering samurai. He had spiky brown hair, a hooked nose and slight beard on his cheeks.

Naruto chuckled. "I get that a lot" He offered his hand to the Dark one first. "Please to meet you, I am Naruto " he introduced himself. " I am Kirito and this is Klein" Kirito smiled as he took his had and shook it. Naruto then offered his hand to Klein who also shook it.

"Pleased to meet ya" Klein said with a grin. "So where you guys going?" Naruto asked as he began walking with them. " We going to a hill so I can teach Klein here how to play" he responded. "Awesome, may I join?" Naruto asked Klein laughed and hooked his arm around Narutos neck, "Sure buddy" he said. They all laughed and went on their merry way.

**With the Uchiha**

Sasuke was walking down the street , avoiding the urge to use a shunshin to get the fuck away from there. Yes , the banes of his existence found him once more. His fan girls. "LOOK , ITS SASUKE, I TOLD YOU ALL HE WOULD BE PLAYING THIS GAME!" one girl shrieked as Sasuke began increasing his pace to power walking speed. "Look at him, he is so sexy and that outfit suits him more than real life!"

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE"

"_Indra you handsome bastard! I blame you for this"_

"_**Sorry"**_

Sasuke widened his eyes as he heard an unfamiliar voice. "_** It is my fault and I blame tou-san for being this handsome"**_ he continued. Sasuke sighed quickly figuring out the person talking to him was none other than Indra Otsutsuki. "_Why are you here ancestor?"_ he questioned as he ignored the world around him, focusing on the mysterious and unfathomable father of Uchihas. "_**I will be helping you defeat the Otsutsuki. After being defeated by that Uzumaki, I realised that both our answers were wrong. What is needed for peace is both power and love. The power to protect the love that exists"**_

"_Welcome on board ancestor"_

Indra chuckled at his hosts intelligence. BUMP! KYAAH! While he was walking, Sasuke knocked down a brown haired girl that looked to be 12 years old. "My apologies, I should have watched where I was going" Sasuke apologised to the girl. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I-its okay, I should have done the same" the girl stuttered , obviously enchanted by Sasuke's handsomeness. "I-i-I am Silica ! " she yelled with a bright red face as she offered him her hand. The emo raised an eyebrow but took the hand anyways. " I am Sasuke , pleased to meet you Silica-san" he responded.

He began walking away and she jogged after him and caught up. "So are you new to this game as well" she asked . "_that is a stupid question Silica , everyone here is new to the game urggghhhh!" _she mentally berated herself. Sasuke chuckled at the look she got as she became frustrated. "Yes ," he responded. "Are you enjoying yourself so far Mr Sasuke?"

"Yes" he repeated monotonously. Silica smiled a bit "You don't talk a lot do you" she pointed out with a cute smile as she walked up infront of him and turned giving him a cute smile. "Yes" he said with a tint of red on his cheeks. "My social skills are quite lacking" he continued with a bit of shame lacing his voice.

Silica giggled. "Want to be friends?"

"Yes that will be delightful"

They then walked into a café and began chatting.

**Back With Naruto**

"I feel a great disturbance in the forces of balance. It is as if someone I thought was gay actually liked girls [Sasuke twitched]" Naruto suddenly said like a prophet causing his companions to sweat drop. "_ He is an odd one"_ thought Kirito.

"_He is weird"_ thought Klein.

Klein was knocked onto his butt by a boar and he began writhing as he felt pain. "My balls" he cried out in pain. "Dude, you cannot feel pain in this game" Naruto pointed out as a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. "Yeah you are making it sound worse than it looked" Kirito added.

He then stopped writhing. "Oh yeah, I forgot Teehee "

"Don't Teehee me!/Don't Teehee me!" they both shouted in annoyance causing Klein to laugh at his friends. "I just did that out of reflex you know" he explained. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes that would have been the worst feeling ever in real life" he said. "Mmm hmmm" Kirito and Klein nodded in agreement , silently praying for anyone that had that happen to him.

"Like I said earlier, your first move is the one that counts. If you get that, you can activate your sword skill" Kirito said as he picked up a rock which glowed red. He then launched it at the boar, hitting its butt.

"Kirito, don't hit a boar in the ass." Naruto scolded causing the boy to blush and Klein to laugh at his expense. " I get what you mean though" Naruto said as he raised Salatiga into the air and it gave off a blue glow . Klein watched in awe as he watched Naruto cut a rock in half. "_He must be a genius, though I am not gonna question why he cut a rock"_

The boar began attacking Kirito who was casually dodging its attempts to get him. "The easiest way I can put it is just activate for a second then let it rip" he explained as he had a contest of strength with the boar. "Let it rip?"

He bended his arm over his shoulder as the sword glowed orange. Kirito smirked and kicked the boar away sending it charging at Klein. He roared and went for that thrust and time dramatically stopped. The boar then fell to the side before shattering into millions of pieces. Naruto clapped and congratulated " WAY TO GO BRO!"

"Hell yeah!" he roared in joy as the boar disappeared. Kirito gave him a high five. "I thought it was a mini-boss" he stated. "Why would there be a mini boss at the beginning of a game?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow causing Kirito to laugh at Klein who grunted and looked away in embarrassment.

He recovered quickly. "There are a lot of skills like black smithing right and stuff right?" he asked as he began waving his sword around like a child.

"Well .. there is supposed to be an unlimited number of them no magic though" He responded. "Wow Kirito, you sure know a lot, you must be a beta tester" Naruto said. "Yes I am"

. Klein smirked as he got into a stance activating his skill "An RPG without magic, that is a shocker" he said as he thrusted forward and began beaming with excitement. "Isn't it fun to use your own body to fight? It would be more fun if you knew martial arts though" Naruto said. This got Kirito's attention "You do martial arts?"

"Yup, I mastered the Iron fist, Frog Kumite and Muay Tai. I also do Kendo" Naruto informed as he companions looked at the idiot in new light. "Lets go to a new area" said Kirito.

"Yeah" responded Klein

**Later**

"This place never ceases to amaze me even though it is a game" said Klein. Kirito chuckled as he watched Naruto face plant while chasing a butter fly.

"The guy who made it is a genius. Puts me at loss for words. Honestly I am glad Iwas born into this generation" he continued.

"You are melodramatic"

"Hey its my first full dive experience"

"NOT THIS TIME MOTHER FUCKERS!" they turn to see Naruto destroying a sword of butterflies with his sword. "What a weird guy" Kirito said once more with a sweat drop. "Yup" Klein agreed .

"So this your first time playing a nerve gear game?"

"Yup"

"How about you Naruto?"

"Yup" he yelled from afar now being chased by a herd of angry boars. "When did he-" Kirito lost all his words and watched the bizarre scene in front of him. Naruto was wrestling the boar while the others cheered. "I am too young for this shit"

"Well I gotta go, my roommates ordered pizza and I cant miss it" Klein said as he activated his menu screen. "See you later man" Kirito said. "Bye Klein" Naruto yelled playing casino with the pigs, "Where did you get the ca- nevermind , see you later"

Klein did not disappear. "That is strange, there isn't a log off button. " he said with growing horror. "same with me" Kirito said. Naruto unshealthed Salatiga and killed all the boars with one swing. "Same with me" he said. Naruto then widened his eyes remembering his enemies "_This is not good, wait they will probably come in a few years"_

Klein suddenly started shouting

"Return! Log Out! Escape! " But of course nothing happened. After shouting this and that and even jumping Naruto smacked the back of his head. "Calm down dattebayo"

"Klein its useless, even the manual doesn't have anything on emergency terminations" Kirito explained. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "_that fool Kayaba must be up to something"._

Klein gave out a desperate laugh then quickly resumed speaking. "Wait, we can just turn the power off. Or just pull the Gear off" . As they watched Klein move his hands, as if he was trying to take off some invisible hat they felt anxious. "That is impossible, both of them. Right now, we cannot move our real bodies. The Nerve Gear receives all the signals our brain is sending here" Kirito explained as he tapped the back of his head. "and reroutes them to move our avatars here". Naruto nodded understanding the situation. Klein slowly closed his mouth and put his hands down and all three of them were speechless for awhile, each lost in thought. "So unless this bug is corrected or someone in the real world removes this gear, we are stuck here?" Naruto asked. "Yes" Kirito responded.

"But I live by myself what about you two" he asked. Kirito hesitated for a bit. "I live with my mom and younger sister, a family of three. I think that I will be forced out of Dive if I don't come down for dinner"

"What? H-how old is your sister?" Naruto bobbed Klein on the head. Klein ignored him and stared at Kirito who sighed.

"You are pretty calm right now, aren't you? She is part of the sports clubs and hates games, so she's got nothing in common with people like us" Kirito tried to desuade Klein.

"I live with my best friend Sasuke" he said. "You know Sasuke Uchiha!" Klein yelled. "Yes"

Kirito laughed at Naruto as Klein tried to pry answers off him.

"Don't you think it is weird?" asked Kirito  
"Well sure. Since it is a bug."

"No , I mean it is not just a bug, it is an impossible to log out bug, it is a big enough problem to bother the operation of the game itself. Like your pizza in the real world is getting colder every second, it is an actual economical loss , isn't it?" Kirito asked.

"A cold pizza is as meaningless as hard natto" Naruto said with disgust . "Amen " replied Klein. Kirito ignored them both and kept talking. "If it is like this, the operators should put the server down and log everyone out whatever the case. But it has already been 15 minutes since we have noticed this but there has not been any system message. This really odd"

"This means, Kayaba deliberately removed the log off button on purpose" Naruto finished

"Exactly"

"Oh my God!" Klein began to freak out. He eventually calmed himself.

"You guys are right, Argus is a company that is famous for being considerate about its users, isn't it? Naruto you are right" he concluded.

They all got immersed in a blue pillar of light. Past the blue veil, the plains in their vision blurred steadily. "_Oh I see , we are bring teleported now"_ Naruto thought neutrally. As the light faded their eyes gained sight once more and everything was clear again. They were on the city again. "_So it has began. "_ Naruto thought.

They were in a crowd full of stunningly beautiful people with a variety of hair styles, equipment and clothes. They were the other 9997 players in this world meaning everyone was in the game. 10 000 people were all here and were all forcefully teleported into the plaza. For a few seconds , everyone looked around without a word. "Kyahh! Sasuke-sama ". Sasuke was surrounded by girls as Naruto stared at him with a blank expression.

A few mumbles could be heard then mutters and it became louder and louder.

"What is going on?"

"Can we log out now?"

"Can't they take care of it quickly?"

Comments of the same nature could be heard from time to time. As all the players started to get more annoyed, shouts like "Is this a joke?!" could be heard.

"Ah look above!"

Naruto automatically turned their heads upward and looked and saw the bottom of the second floor was checkered in red. If one looked closely, they would be able to make out two phrases crisscrossing each other. The words were "Warning" and "System announcement".

A liquid similar to blood began to ooze down slowly and it came down at a rate that almost emphasized how viscid it was but it didn't fall. It just took the shape of a cloaked figure which was like 20 meters tall. There was no face under his hood which made it creepy.

"is that the game master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

He opened his arms outward and said in a deep voice. "Players, I welcome you all to my world"

"_So Naruto and Klein were correct after all"_

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world"

"I think most have noticed the lack of a logoff button in the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of Sword Art Online's system" he explained. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Until you get to the top of the castle you cannot beat this game. Also the discontinuation or dismantling of Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted…" dramatic pause.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto roared causing him to chuckle as the others tried to figure out what was happening. "You are a smart one, you figured it out didn't you" he said

"Yup" Naruto responded back to his neutral tone. A moment of silence for 10 000 people was overwhelming as the next words came slowly.

"The signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong EMP, destroying your brain and stopping all your basic functions and like the young lad over there has deduced, you will die" he explained. People in the crowd started nuttering, but there no one shouting or panicking. It was either that everyone could not understand it or refused to. Klein let out a dry laugh as he reached for his invisible hat once more.

"Haha.. What is he saying? That man, has he gone nuts? He is not making any sense. The Nerve Gear… It is just a guy. Destroy our brain… how is he going to do that? Right guys?". They nodded in agreement but kept their eyes on the figure before them. "Theoretically it is possible, but he must be bluffing . Because if pull the plug on the Nerve Gear, there's no way it can emit that sort of a strong pulse. Unless there is some form of a battery with a high storage ca….pa…ci…..ty….. inside…..Fuck!"

"Yup there is one" Naruto said with a hollow expression on his face. "30 percent of the gear's weight is in the battery. That is crazy! What if there was a sudden power outage or something!" Kleine shouting.

Kayaba began to speak again "To be a little more specific, dislocation from an outside source of electricity for 10 minutes, being cut off from the system for more than 2 hours, or an attempt to unlock ,dismantle, or destroy the Nerve gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain mushing sequence will begin. They have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note ,there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warning and tried to forcefully get rid of the Nerve gear and the result was the death of 213 people " he said in a grim tone. A long , thin scream was heard . But most players could not believe it, or refused to believe what they had been told and just stood there slack-jawed, or with a wry smile on their faces.

Kirito tried to reject what Kayaba had said but his body betrayed him and his knees began shaking. Naruto grabbed his shoulder with a firm grip and reassured him. "I don't believe it…. I don't believe it" Klein began to speak in a strained voice. "_damn this is bad"_ Naruto thought. "_If we beat this game we should be free so we will do just that but I need to keep my chakra under wraps since magic isn't part of the game. I don't think it will be too difficult though ttebayo"_ Naruto zoned out and was lost in his thoughts until Kayaba said something about their inventories.

He activated his main menu and got a mirror . "_A mirror?"_ Everyone around him with the exception of Sasuke began changing. "Oh so that is what you guys really look like" Naruto said as he stared a boy his age. "Naruto you look the same" said Kirito. "Yup" Naruto grinned," I am to sexy to change my looks in anyway"

"How did he know our exactly looks?"

"The body calibration thing where you had to touch yourself "

"Don't say it like that idiot!"

Naruto ignored him and stared at the crowd in front of him and began laughing hysterically when he saw a sexy and slender girl become a fat boy making the boy next to him scream "You are a boy!"

Naruto was rolling on the ground at this point laughing then composed himself and got up.

**End**

What did you think? I hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews. No flames

Sasuke's abilities

**Uke-mochi- his eye absorbs attacking and can send them back at the enemy**

**Izanagi- removes the border between reality and dreams allowing one to make changing such as erasing ones death or injury. Can be maintained for 10 minutes then the rinnegan needs to recharge for the rest of the day**

**Crush Sphere – the opposite of chibaku tensei . It creates a black orb which moves above the enemy and unleashes great gravity, forcing them down**

**Full Counter – The physical version of Narutos full counter**

**Tsukiyomi – you know what it does**


End file.
